maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lara Croft/toutifrutti
1.000 thank you to User:Loupi who helped me fix a big and annoying issue with the code. |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = After the events of Yamatai are covered up, leading to her being discredited, Lara must try to prove that what she saw was real, and that she is not crazy. She follows her father's research which leads her so seek out a prophet's tomb in Syria. After she finds it, she sets out with Jonah to Siberia, to find the lost city of Kitezh, and find the secret to immortality. Lara's journey leads her into conflict with a mysterious organization, known as Trinity, who want to kill her because of what she knows. After being separated from her companion, and losing most of her gear, Lara must once again put her survival skills to the test, as she must overcome Trinity's forces, savage beasts, a hostile environment, and her own fragile mental state. }} |name1b = Armor-Piercing Arrow |stamina1b = 11% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 92%/27% |cooldown1b = 1 Round |type1b = Ranged Adamantium |effects1b = |name1c = Napalm Arrow |stamina1c = 15% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 92%/27% |cooldown1c = 1 Round |type1c = Ranged Fire |effects1c = |name1d = Death Cloud Arrow |stamina1d = 15% |target1d = All Enemies |hits1d = 1 |hitcrit1d = 92%/27% |cooldown1d = 2 Rounds |type1d = Ranged Poison |effects1d = |name1e = Explosive Arrow |stamina1e = 20% |target1e = All Enemies |hits1e = 1 |hitcrit1e = 92%/27% |cooldown1e = 2 Rounds |type1e = Ranged Explosion |effects1e = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name2a = Guerilla Load Out |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Heavy Pistol |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 3 |hitcrit2b = 92%/27% |cooldown2b = 1 Round |type2b = Ranged Gun |effects2b = |name2c = Military Rifle |stamina2c = 15% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 6 |hitcrit2c = 93%/27% |cooldown2c = 1 Round |type2c = Ranged Gun |effects2c = |name2d = Tactical Shotgun |stamina2d = 15% |target2d = One Enemy |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 93%/27% |cooldown2d = 1 Round |type2d = Ranged Gun Fire |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Throwable Craftings |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Smoke Bomb |stamina3b = 13% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 2 |hitcrit3b = 92%/27% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Ranged |effects3b = |name3c = Explosive Bomb |stamina3c = 22% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 3 |hitcrit3c = 92%/27% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Ranged Explosion |effects3c = |name3d = Molotov Bottle |stamina3d = 22% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 100%/27% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Ranged Fire |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name4a = Survivor's Equipment |stamina4a = n/a |target4a = n/a |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |cooldown4a = n/a |type4a = n/a |effects4a = |name4b = Rope Arrow |stamina4b = 18% |target4b = Self |hits4b = 0 |hitcrit4b = 100% |cooldown4b = 1 Round |type4b = Buff |effects4b = |name4c = Wire Spool |stamina4c = 18% |target4c = Self |hits4c = 0 |hitcrit4c = 100% |cooldown4c = 1 Round |type4c = Buff |effects4c = |name4d = Double Axe |stamina4d = 18% |target4d = Self |hits4d = 2 |hitcrit4d = 100% |cooldown4d = 1 Round |type4d = Buff |effects4d = }}